Darkfall
by Cpt. Eclipse
Summary: As the forces of darkness assemble, Equestria seems poised to tear itself apart. Can a certain purple mare stop herself and everything she knows from falling apart or will she be lured by the same force that has taken so many others. don't forget to R&R
1. Prologue

**Darkfall**

**Prologue**

**You are reading the third story in the **_**of gods and ponies**_** series.**

**The Chronicles of Luna: /s/7418455/1/The_Chronicles_of_Luna**

**Bad Moon Rising: /s/7449388/1/Bad_Moon_Rising**

"Celestia!" Twilight cried as she ran into the Princess's private study. "What's wrong Twi?" Celestia replied giving her a concerned look. "Princess Luna…she's…gone…" Twilight sobbed. "What do you mean gone?" Celestia hugged her "Nightmare Moon…is back" Celestia's face instantly turned to one of shock.

Later on the day they met in Celestia's study that had seemingly overnight been turned into their new situation room. "As if things weren't bad enough…Nightmare Moon has returned…" Rose moped into the room. "But why…She seemed better…" Eclipse thought aloud. "So who found her?" Aqua looked at Celestia. "I was the one who found her." Twilight answered still thinking about what Nightmare Moon had done to her. "Ahem" Celestia attempted to break the somber mood in the room "We have other problems to address" It was painfully obvious Celestia herself could not stop thinking about her sister. "S-Spectre is building an army. His troops have taken Stalliongrad…" She choked down a sob. "You highness" A guard walked into the room "Rainbow Dash is awake." _Oh god…what am I going to say to her…_Twilight wasn't looking forward to this. "I'll handle this…it's better that a friend tells her…" She followed the guard out of the situation room.

She walked into the room to see Rainbow Dash sitting on the bed. "Where's Luna?" Dash asked her as soon as walked into the room. _Here it goes. _"Dash…She's gone…" Rainbow Dash gave her an odd look. "What do you mean gone?" Twilight forced herself not to cry. "She's gone back to darkness…She's Nightmare Moon now…I'm sorry…."

"No…" Rainbow Dash's eyes filled with tears. "NO!" she kicked a tray causing the instruments to hit the floor with a loud clang. "Just leave me alone…" Dash walked out of the room. "You can talk to me…I can help you" Twilight tried to comfort her. "Don't bother…" Dash finished before flying out one of the castle windows.

She couldn't bring herself to return to the situation room. She walked aimlessly lost in her own thoughts for hours before running into Celestia. "I'm sorry Twi" Celestia gave Twilight a gentle hug before kissing her. "Rainbow Dash didn't take the news well…" Twilight walked over to the window overlooking the courtyard.

The pair walked back through the castle courtyard and watched the sun go down before going to Celestia bedroom. "I love you…" Celestia kissed Twilight. The two continued, getting more passionate. "I love you to Tia!" Twilight moaned. She was however not thinking about Celestia she was thinking about what Nightmare Moon had done to her. After the two finished she laid in bed alongside Celestia. _Why am I still thinking about Nightmare Moon…Did I actually enjoy that? What's wrong with me…? I love Celestia…_ Sleep wasn't much of a relief for her, by the time she woke up Celestia had already left. Twilight had forgotten how large the bed was. Trying not to think about yesterday's events she walked out into the private study. "Twilight, Celestia has requested that you go to the situation room as soon as you are awake." She leapt not realizing there was somepony else in the room.

"Ok…" She walked out of the room leaving the servant behind.

As she entered the room Captain Valley greeted her "Welcome Twilight I was just explaining what we need to do to try and halt Spectre's advance." He turned towards the chalk board and continued explaining "Spectre's troops have begun marching south towards Manehatten. Estimates say his forces are small, but growing."

"So what can we do to halt his advance?" One of the older generals looked concerned "We have almost no forces in that region."

"We need to begin training stallions…and if necessary form militias to resist his influence." Twilight was shocked "Form militias? But Equestria hasn't seen war in thousands of years?" several of the generals turned to look at her, but Captain Valley was the first to speak "War is now upon us…And unfortunately Spectre currently has the edge."

She zoned out as they continued talking about strategies and plans to beat Spectre until Eclipse broke her from her thoughts "Hey you still awake?"

"What…oh yes" She gave Eclipse a nervous smile. "Good because the meeting ended 5 minutes ago" Eclipse chuckled as the two walked out of the room "its ok I do it to…these generals aren't exactly the most entertaining ponies. I suspect they are excited because they finally get to do something…" Twilight noticed the generals scrambling around sending letters and ordering troops. "Anyway I needed at the other end of the castle, later Twilight" She watched as the black mare walked down the corridor before rounding a corner and disappearing from sight. _Hhmm I guess I'll just go read a book…_

After spending what seemed like most of the day in the library. She heard someone enter the library. "Twilight?" It sounded like Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash? Is that you? Are you ok?" She saw Rainbow Dash was still upset. "I'm sorry" She gave Dash a gentle hug "It's just…I can't believe that she would do that…" Twilight spent most of the evening trying to console Dash. "You can stay here if you want Dash…" Twilight offered.

"No…I'm going back to Cloudsdale" Dash gave her a hug before flying out the window of the library.

Noticing the sun was setting she decided to finish the book, and go to Celestia's bedroom. Twilight was surprised to find that Tia had already gone to bed. She snuggled the Sun Princess before falling asleep.

"Hello Twilight…" A cold voice sent shivered down her spine. "Who's there?" She looked to see Nightmare Moon "No…please…"

"You know you liked our little moment…" She stepped closer to Twilight who tried to back up but her legs wouldn't move "I see you still haven't told Tia…" _How did she know? _

"No…I love Tia!" She retorted trying to sound tough.

"So you wouldn't like it I did this?" Nightmare Moon moved forward and gave her a deep kiss. _No…I'm not going to let her do this…_ She resisted at first before giving into her desires and returning the kiss. By the time Nightmare Moon broke the kiss she had forgotten about Celestia. "More…" Twilight moaned "Mmmmm…yes"

"Join me and rule as my consort…" Nightmare Moon broke the kiss "If you stay with Celestia you will never be anything but a little fling…." _Ohno…Celestia…What have I done?_

"No…I will never betray Celestia!" She got up suddenly realizing what she had done. "You know you want to…You can't resist your desires forever Twilight Sparkle…" Nightmare Moon smirked.

Twilight woke up suddenly. _Celestia is probably in the throne room…I can't tell her what happened…I love Celestia…But nightmare Moon is just…Indescribable…_

**Well here is **_**Darkfall**_** Stick around for more :D**

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	2. Chapter 1

**Darkfall**

**Chapter 1**

_Hmm how odd…Celestia isn't in the throne room…_ "She's in the situation room Twilight" Eclipse greeted her with usual cheerful enthusiasm. "She spends more time in the situation room than anywhere else…" Twilight felt slightly disappointed she had already grown tired of listening to the generals talking. "Why don't you just relax today?" Eclipse hugged her.

"I can't relax Celestia needs my help" Twilight insisted.

"I'm sure that Celestia can manage on her own…After all I will be taking care of the kingdom while she's busy" Eclipse gave her a supportive look "Actually I think Captain Valley wanted to see you…He's in the courtyard" _Hmmm I wonder what he wants..I guess I'll check it out before I go back to the library…I need to find a way to help Celestia._

She walked to the far side of the courtyard to find several dozen Pegasi lined up with Captain Valley at the front. "Eclipse said you wanted to see me?" Valley looked at her excitement in his eyes. "Glad to see you Twilight! This is the beginning of the Pegasi…In fact I choose the leader myself…She should be here any minute now" He looked up at the sky. Just as he finished a cyan pony shot out of the clouds with incredible speed and landed in front of them. "Dash! Your back!" Twilight ran to give Dash a hug. "She is the new commander of the Alpha Corps. They are being assigned to protect Cloudsdale under Princess Celestia's order."

"Well I am the best flier in all of Equestria" Dash smiled arrogantly "Now everyone get ready we travel to Cloudsdale in 5 minutes!"

"But…wait…didn't you want to talk…" Twilight tried her best to not look disappointed. "I'm sorry Twi but Celestia said its best that we get there and organize as soon as possible." Dash gave her a hug before giving her troops the order and taking off to Cloudsdale. She turned to look back at Captain Valley "So why is she needed at Cloudsdale…I thought Spectre's troops were still north of Manehatten?" He looked slightly uncomfortable "Well…actually his air forces are massive estimated to be over a thousand pegasi strong…Celestia believes that Spectre plans on launching an assault on Cloudsdale…"

"A-And how many pegasi do we have…?" She was almost afraid to ask. The look she got from Captain Valley was not comforting "We have a little over three hundred…"

"B-But that's a death sentence…She can't possibly hope to win…You can't let her do this" Twilight pleaded with Captain Valley. "She joined the Pegasi Corp willingly...She knows the stakes…" Twilight felt burning tears in her eyes as she ran back up to the castle. _Celestia won't let this happen…This isn't fair…_

"Tia!" As she ran up to the castle Twilight noticed Celestia relaxing in the castle gardens "You can't let Rainbow Dash go to Cloudsdale..." She felt Celestia's warm embrace "I'm sorry Twi…But I can't…based on the evidence given to me by Captain Valley and several of the generals…We need this…Spectre's forces are advancing to Cloudsdale." Celestia went to give her a kiss but Twilight got up before she could go through with it "So you signed the order? Knowing they are hopelessly outnumbered…" She could see Celestia was beginning to break down "I'm just doing what has to be done…We cannot lose control of the weather factory…" Twilight seeing the princess's reaction to her remark felt a pang of guilt "I'm sorry…I just need to take a walk…to clear my head…"

She left the Castle grounds for the first time in what seemed like forever. _Why…Not Rainbow Dash losing one friend was bad enough…but two…_ After wandering around Whitetail Wood for awhile she found the sun was almost down. _I must have wandered off the trail…_ The wind blew scattering leaves over her path. _Perhaps I should stay here for now…_It was already getting harder to see. _I really down want to get even more lost._ Exhausted and confused from the long day she found a comfortable patch of leaves and fell asleep quickly.

"Hello Twilight…" She looked up to see a powerful black and purple alicorn standing over her _ohno…. _"Why won't you just leave me alone? Please…_" _Twilight begged her but was met with only a cold smile. "If you truly want me to go I will give you the power to banish me forever from your mind right now" Twilight watched as Nightmare Moon spread her wings making herself vulnerable. "If it's what you truly want Twilight Sparkle…" Twilight stood up her horn glowing just as she went to cast the spell the light from her horn faded "I-I can't" _What is wrong with me… She's evil…I can't betray Celestia like this… _"That's what I thought" Nightmare Moon smirked "It feels good to be…Bad doesn't it?" Twilight kissed Nightmare Moon. _Why…_ She gave in. "Please just promise me something…" She embraced the dark alicorn "Don't kill Rainbow Dash…I beg you…"

"Ok…" Nightmare Moon obviously content in her victory began to kiss her deeper. _I can't believe I making love to my fillyfriend's sworn enemy…What's wrong with me…Why does it feel soo…good…_

After they had finished Nightmare moon got up giving twilight one last look "I told you that you would be mine…" She finished taking off into the night.

Twilight woke up still in the pile of leaves. _Was that just a dream…It seemed so real…Am I going crazy…_ After what seemed like an eternity she found her way back to the main road, and back to the castle. "March!" one of the Guards shouted as a unit of armored stallions walked past her heading into the woods.

**Here's chapter one for Darkfall :D**

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	3. Chapter 2

**Darkfall**

**Chapter 2**

Nearly two weeks had passed since Twilight's meeting with Nightmare Moon in Whitetail woods. She felt herself growing more distant from Celestia. "Twilight, they specifically requested that you come to the situation room." The servant said politely as she stepped out of Celestia bedroom. "Did they say why?" Twilight rubbed sleep out her eyes. _At least I have Nightmare Moon to look forward to…_She was ashamed at first, but she had learned to love their nightly meetings. "No I'm sorry…"

Twilight found everybody waiting for her in the situation "So…Why did you call me here?" Captain Valley looked depressed "I'm sorry twilight…They attacked Cloudsdale…Most of the troops were killed, but at least we managed to hold Cloudsdale…" Twilight felt her stomach twist "So…is… Dash dead?"

Captain Valley perked up slightly "Well actually according to eyewitnesses they captured her…They said Nightmare moon personally took her away…"

_Well at least Nightmare Moon kept her promise… _Twilight felt slightly relieved. "However Dash may wish that she was dead by the time Spectre is done with her…His troops are known to be brutal to prisoners of war" He turned to face the generals once again. "Unfortunately we need to make a plan to retreat safely out of Manehatten. We can't allow what happened at Fillydelphia to happen again…"

"Spectre's troops have nearly taken Manehatten?" Twilight felt a wave of panic grip her "My parents live south of Manehatten…"

"Spectre's troops have overrun most of the city…" Captain Valley continued writing on the chalkboard "We trying to regroup in Hoofville to prepare for an assault on the city." _This can't be happening… _"Wait…trying…what do you mean by trying?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at him. "The whole areas been under constant assault…Discord has been making life for the troops a living hell…" She got up to leave the situation room. "Where are you going?" Celestia followed her.

"I need to send a letter to my parents to see if they are ok…" Twilight replied trying not to sound annoyed at the princess. _I can't believe_ _she didn't even tell me…She knows that my parents live in Hoofville…_"I'm sorry, but most of the letter services have been destroyed by Discord the few that remain are used to communicate with the soldiers…"

This was one of the many times over the last few weeks that she wished Spike hadn't left to find his parents. "I guess I'm going to have to find them myself…" Twilight replied stubbornly. The princess gave her a stern look "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go…It's too dangerous nearly all of northern Equestria is a warzone…It's too dangerous." Twilight gave her an angry look before sitting down in her seat once again. _I'm going to find my parents whether she likes it or not…But how will I get out of the castle…_

Several hours after the meeting Twilight was still fuming about what had happened in the corridor. Celestia approached her with an apologetic look "So…I'm sorry about earlier, but please try and understand there's only so much I can do…Our resources are becoming scarce there's only so much I can do." Twilight turned as Celestia tried to give her a reassuring hug "I'm going…" Celestia gave her a disappointed look "Please…I don't want you to get hurt…But if you're really sure I will give you supplies…" Celestia gave in.

Twilight spent the rest of the day preparing supplies for her trip. "So will you at least spend the night with me before you go?" Celestia looked depressed. "Ok…" Twilight gave Celestia a kiss.

Twilight felt awkward falling asleep in the arms of someone she no longer felt anything for. _What has happened to me…_. After what seemed like several hours Twilight managed to fall into a light sleep.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle" Nightmare called her. She turned around only to be met with a kiss. "mmmphhm…So what did you do with Rainbow Dash?" Nightmare Moon looked somewhat apathetic "She's being held in Fillydelphia…"

"Thank you…" Twilight moaned as Nightmare Moon kissed her neck. "Sooo when do you plan on joining me in Stalliongrad…" She gave Twilight a seductive smile. "I'm going to Hoofville… To find my parents…" She embraced Nightmare Moon.

"What do they look like…?" Nightmare moon asked. Twilight touched her horn on Nightmare Moon's allowing Nightmare to see her memories

"I will retrieve them…But you must do something for me…" Twilight rolled over allowing the larger alicorn on top of her "anything…" She moaned as Nightmare began to kiss her again.

"I want you to bring Celestia's battle plans to me…"

They continued for several minutes before Twilight responded "Okay…"

Twilight woke up to find Celestia still deep asleep. _Wow…it's still dark out… _She snuck out as quietly as she could only to find the corridor was also empty.

_Wow this was too easy…_She heard footsteps just as she was about to unlock the situation room door. "Who's there?" A voice called out. "Twilight? Is that you?" _I can't be seen here…_ Before she could think of anything Twilight hit the Stallion with a bolt of magic causing him to turn to stone. As she walked closer to the stallion she began to realize who it was. _What have I done…Captain Valley…_Trying to leave before anyone saw her she grabbed the scrolls.

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief as she packed the scrolls in to her saddle bags. She equipped the saddle bags panicking as a pair of guards walked past her nonchalantly. _They must not have found Captain Valley…_ She rushed out of the castle till she had made it out of the courtyard. "Nice work with Captain Valley…" She heard Nightmare's cool voice in her head. Twilight looked around "Where are you?"

"You think that I can be in your dreams and not be able to connect to you mind…" She replied arrogantly. Twilight felt a pang of guilt. _What am I doing…_ She looked back at the castle. "I hope you're happy…" Twilight felt split between her desire to be with Nightmare moon, and her loyalty to Equestria. "Very…" Nightmare finished as Twilight continued on her way.

_Spring was almost here…I wonder when Ponyville is going to do Winter Wrap up…_"Hello Twilight…" Trixie appeared out of the woods.

"Trixie?" Twilight jumped at the sight of the disheveled looking blue pony.

"It has been so long…" Trixie walked closer to her. Before Twilight could turn to try and run several armored stallions appeared out of the woods on either side of her. "How do you like my rangers?" They grabbed Twilight and held her so she couldn't struggle. "H-How did you get out of prison…."

"Spectre sent a pegasi to break the great and powerful Trixie out prison…" She approached Twilight "He also gave me control of this ranger squadron…We where tasked with intercepting important travelers, and I think we just found somepony." An evil grin appeared on Trixie's face as she hit Twilight with a bolt of magic causing her to cry out in pain. "Please! AAHH" She cried out as Trixie hit her again "I'm working with Nightmare Moon…I have the battle plans…" Twilight was panting. "Battle plans? The great and powerful Trixie was unaware of a mission to retrieve battle plans…" She ordered her troops to let Twilight go. "Let Trixie see these battle plans…" Twilight opened her saddlebag wincing in pain "H-Here" Trixie looked over the battle plans…a satisfied look appeared on her face "Fine…but don't think Trixie has forgotten about you…" Trixie finished menacingly as Twilight began to walk away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Darkfall**

**Chapter 3**

Twilight had been walking for several hours before she spotted a town. She strained her eyes to see the sign. _Steedston? I hope it has a place to stay…_ Twilight groaned, her sides ached from several hours of walking with the saddle bags, and her run in with Trixie didn't help any.

_Hmm…It's kind of like Ponyville… _As Twilight walked down the main road she spotted a bar with rooms above it. _I guess it's that's as good as it's gonna get…_ She walked into the bar sitting down at a table after taking her saddle bags off. "Can I help you?" a gruff looking stallion asked sounding extremely bored. "Yes…Can I get an apple cider, and a room to stay the night please?"

"Sure" The stallion walked off to get the drink.

"So I got this contract to track this mare from Canterlot…" _What that can't be…surely they haven't figured out already…_ "They are offering 10000 bits the guardsmen didn't say exactly what she did, but word is she joined Spectre, and stole something top secret from the castle…" The gray stallion continued talking to someone at the bar "Princess Celestia looked furious…this might be the first time I actually feel bad for the pony I've caught…" the stallion drank the last of his apple cider, and walked out of the bar. This time an elderly mare brought her drink "Umm can I take this up to my room?"

"Why sure my dear" The elderly mare gave Twilight a reassuring smile before handing her the key.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she closed the door Twilight laid the saddle bags down on the floor. _ So I wonder what exactly is in these battle plans. _

After several hour of reading she got up. _This is Celestia's entire plan…If I give this to Nightmare moon…They…No…WE will win…_ Twilight realized that despite the mixed feelings she had there was no going back now. _I hurt Captain Valley, and stole war plans…I'm now working for Spectre…Like it or not…_However the thought didn't bother her as much it had earlier.

While reading the war plans Twilight had forgotten how tired she was. Her sides hurt as she climbed into the bed. Twilight thought about the journey ahead of her before falling asleep.

"Good she's here…" This was not the voice she was used to.

"Who's there" Twilight opened her eyes to see Nightmare and Spectre standing over her.

"Welcome to the spectral plains." Spectre greeted her somewhat enthusiastically.

"The what?" Twilight looked around the misty field in confusion.

"This is the spectral plains…Where Celestia locked me away for so many years…" Spectre explaining in a slightly angry tone "This is a place where we can meet safely till you arrive in Stalliongrad"

"So why am I here?" Still confused Twilight looked at Nightmare Moon. _Between the dark sky and the light mist you can't see much…I can't imagine having to spend very much time here…_

"We have called you here so that you can get your mark…" Nightmare interrupted before she could ask any more questions "It signifies that you have sworn your loyalty to the Spectral Dominion! And to me…"

"But I haven't sworn anything…" Twilight stood up slowly facing the two alicorns.

"That is why you are here." Spectre smiled at her "So Twilight Sparkle do you swear your unending loyalty to the Spectral dominion?" Nightmare Moon gestured for Twilight to get on her knees. She kneeled before the two alicorns before looking back up at Spectre "I do…"

"Good..." He continued "And upon your arrival at Stalliongrad do you solemnly swear to uphold the throne as the princess consort of Nightmare Moon…?"

"Yes…"

"Then upon the power vested in me I give you the mark of the Spectral Dominion!" as his horn lighting up Twilight felt a slight burning in her thigh. Twilight looked only to find nothing were she felt the burning sensation. "It is of course invisible to the naked eye…only those who are loyal to us can see it" Nightmare's horn began to glow she looked down to see the mark.

Twilight woke up to find that the sun was already in the midday position. _Why did I sleep in that much! _Twilight scrambled to get her stuff together. _Wait…the mark…_She looked back at her flank. _How did Nightmare Moon do that? _Trying to think of how Nightmare made the mark appear she lit up her horn and noticed that the mark was actually there.

After Twilight left Steedston all she could think about was what had happened the other night. _I can't believe it…The mark was real… _"Well hello missy…" An oddly familiar looking stallion walked up to her "You look mighty familiar…" _I hope he doesn't recognize me…I need to start traveling during the night. "_As a matter of fact…I think you are at the top of Equestria most wanted list." Twilight tried to run before being tackled. "GET OFF ME" she fired a bolt of magic which he narrowly dodged. Suddenly he froze up and backed away from her. "W-Who are you…?"

Twilight looked up to see Discord. "I do believe that Steedston is in for a bit of…Chaos" after Discord snapped his fingers the stallion instantly turned to stone.

"Twilight Sparkle you should stay here and watch…It's simply hilarious…I haven't had this much fun in eons." She watched as Discord snapped his fingers again causing several of the buildings to float several feet in the air. "Ummm…no…I really must be going…Spectre needs me…" The sky suddenly filled with cotton candy clouds, and Steedston began to get inundated with chocolate rain. "Your loss!" He gave her a big grin before flying off to Steedston. _That was close…_She looked back at the petrified stallion before continuing on her way.

Several hours later Twilight found herself at the mouth of a large forest. "Were am I?" She thought aloud checking her map. _This must be the path through the northern woods…That must mean I am almost to New Hoofshire! _

As she proceeded deeper into the forest she got the feeling that she was being watched "Who's there? show yourself!" Twilight yelled using her horn to light up the dark forest bed. _This forest is so thick it's hard to see even in the daytime… _There was a rustle behind her. Before Twilight could turn her head to see what I was she heard a whisper in her ear "Hello Twilight Sparkle…" The voice sounded familiar "It's me Rose…"

"Who?" She asked just before getting a sharp kick to the head. Twilight felt herself slowly fade in unconsciousness.

_My head…_ Twilight opened her eyes slowly. As she went to move she heard the jingle of metal. _Are these shackles? _"Don't bother trying to stand up…" Rose sneered

"Why did you kick me?" Twilight continued to struggle with her shackles.

"Why did you steal the battle plans? Why did you betray Celestia? Huh?" Rose shouted angrily "You've probably been working for Spectre this entire time!" Twilight felt the wind get knocked out of her by rose's powerful kick. "It's YOUR fault Luna's gone!" Rose got really close and looked her in the eyes "I'm going to make sure that you get taken back to Canterlot…" Rose turned around to walk away. "No…I…didn't do anything to Luna" Twilight struggled to recover her breath. "Tell that to Celestia" Rose kicked Twilight again knocking her out cold.


	5. Chapter 4

**Darkfall**

**Chapter 4**

"Get up!" A shill voice called Twilight. _Oh my god…my head…_"I said get up!" Twilight felt somepony jerk her shackles. Immediately Twilight realized what had happened. She was greeted with the sight of an angry looking red mare. "Good you're up." Rose turned to tend to the fire "We are leaving to rendezvous with Celestia's guards. They will be escorting you back to Canterlot."

Several hours later Twilight found herself going back to Steedston. "The retrieval party is at the mouth of the woods. From there they will take you back to Canterlot, where you will face justice" Rose finished the last sentence with a particularly vicious smile.

"There they are…" Rose announced as they neared the retrieval party. "Duck!" a voice called out from the woods. Twilight dropped down just as a bolt of magic hit Rose knocking the mare off her feet. Trixie came rushing out of the woods just as her squad attacked Celestia's retrieval party. "Let Trixie get those shackles off…" Trixie ducked as an errant spell passed over them.

"Watch out!" Twilight shouted as Rose hit Trixie with a bolt of magic nearly knocking her unconscious.

"Kill her!" Twilight heard Nightmare moon's voice in her head. _Kill her? Are you crazy? _"She's going try and do the same to you…" Nightmare responded sharply. Twilight focused her energy hitting Rose with a purple bolt of magic causing her to flip several times in the air, and land on the ground with a heavy thud. _Did I just kill somepony…What have I come to…? Yet she felt strangely exhilarated at the same time…_ "Thank you…" Trixie panted getting off of the ground.

Twilight turned around to see Celestia's retrieval party retreating back to Steedston. "No...Thank you…" Twilight smiled at her trying to forget about the fact that she had just killed Rose. "The great and powerful Trixie was happy to rescue…your highness Princess Sparkle" Twilight saw how hard it was for Trixie to utter the last part of the sentence. "Wait…Princess Sparkle?"

One of Trixie's rangers ran up to them and bowed before her "Your highness! It's so nice to finally meet you." Twilight looked to see Trixie's jealous expression "My name is Commander Hoofson"

"The great and powerful Trixie will be escorting you to Stalliongrad…" Trixie's voice was full of jealousy and indignation "Spectre believes it is too dangerous for you to go alone."

Several hours later Commander Hoofson was the first to break the silence "I believe we are reaching the southern end of the warzone."

Trixie stopped looking around the forest "Trixie agrees that we should proceed with caution" The rest of the squad looked around somewhat nervously. "Do you think we should stop to make camp?" One of the stallions asked still glancing around at the darkening forest. "I think it would be best if we kept moving…Of course that is up to captain Trixie" He looked at the blue mare that was obviously lost in thought. "Wha? Oh yes captain Trixie thinks that we should keep going!"

After nearly 3 hours of walking down the dark road Twilight felt like her hooves were about to give in. "I think we should stop you guys" she groaned.

"Why of course your highness…" Commander Hoofson responded eliciting a dirty look from Trixie. "Just call me Twilight…" Twilight mumbled sleepily.

She barely noticed them setting up the camp until she crawled into the tent and fell soundly asleep.

"Did you like that my princess?" Nightmare Moon smiled suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Like what?"

"Killing that pony…I know you felt a rush using that forbidden spell." Nightmare whispered into her ear. The memories of what happened came rushing back to her yet strangely she felt no guilt this time. "Yes…I guess I did" Twilight smirked.

"I knew you had it in you Twilight Sparkle." Twilight felt that warm feeling as Nightmare's tongue entered her mouth, moaning as their kiss deepened. Twilight was slightly disappointed when Nightmare Moon broke the kiss. "However I have one last request for you…"

"And that is?" Suddenly they changed places instantly finding themselves back in Canterlot. "Is that Celestia?" Twilight tried not to look confused as Celestia turned to face them.

"Hello older sister…" Twilight saw Celestia's eyes narrow her face instantly turning red. "What do you want?" Her voice was dangerously calm.

"Have you met princess Sparkle?" Nightmare gloated.

Celestia shot Twilight a look that caused the fur on the back of her neck to stand up. "You filthy little traitor…I trusted you Twilight" Celestia lost control as Nightmare Moon laughed triumphantly. "You should have known Tia! Those with the magical spark are always going to use it for themselves..."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" Celestia snorted angrily.

"Not all of us want to be your blind little servants Celestia…" Twilight interrupted the princess "When you are defeated I will rule with Nightmare Moon…" The comment seemed to break Celestia.

"You disappoint me Twilight…I thought you were different…" Celestia turned away from them. Twilight could tell her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

Nightmare gave Twilight a victorious look as the two instantly returned to the Spectral plains. "You have done well Twilight…" Nightmare gave her a kiss before leaving the plains.

Twilight woke to the sound of Trixie's Rangers packing up their camping site. As she slowly poked her head out of the tent Twilight saw blue mare shouting orders to the rangers. "Wake up Twilight! They are coming! HURRY!"

"Who's coming?" Twilight felt herself wake up instantly as she saw several stallions rushing through the forest. "Celestia troops are coming in for an attack…We need to get moving!" Commander Hoofson shouted pulling Twilight out of the tent. Just as he finished a bolt of magic shot over them hitting a tree. Several of the rangers returned fire they managed to take out a few of Celestia's forces. "Ahhh!" Trixie shouted in pain as she fell limply to the ground.

"Run!" Commander Hoofson shouted to the rangers as Celestia's troops advanced on them. "We can't leave Trixie!" Twilight shouted as Commander Hoofson pushed her away. "It's too late!" Twilight put on her saddle bag and fled with the remainder of the ranger squadron.

After nearly an hour of running the group stopped only to hear sounds coming from the north. "Are you kidding me? There are more of them?" One of the rangers shouted in disbelief.

"Don't fire!" Commander Hoofson yelled before the stallion could do anything "Those are our forces." They found themselves surrounded as the troops burst through the thick brush. The armored stallions stared them down. "We are with Spectre…" Twilight said nervously.

A large stallion clad in gold armor stepped forward "Let me see your mark…" He used his horn to reveal Twilight's royal mark his expression changed instantly. "I'm sorry your highness I had no idea…" He looked shocked. "You have come at a good time however." Commander Hoofson looked back in the direction they had come "Celestia has troops not too far from here…they killed our squad leader…"The large stallion ordered his troops to continue through the woods then turned back to look at them. "Don't you know this is a warzone what are you doing here?"

"We were assigned to escort Princess Sparkle to Stalliongrad…" Commander Hoofson answered. The sounds of screaming came for the brush. "They are here already? We must go!" Commander Hoofson motioned to Twilight and his troops to continue running.

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	6. Chapter 5

**Darkfall**

**Chapter 5**

It had been almost 3 days since their run in with Celestia's troops. Twilight breathed a sigh of relief when the saw the end of the forest. "Good…we are almost out of the Northern Forest. That means we have about 2 days left until we reach Hoofville from there we can travel to Manehatten." Commander Hoofson finished as the group emerged from the dark forest.

"What's happening….?" Twilight was surprised to see huge camps built around the edges of the forest. "The forest has become a warzone…Which is good that means that Hoofville and Manehatten are under our control." The passed a group of tired looking stallions. They perked up as soon as they saw her. "So…How did the news of me becoming a princess spread so fast?" Twilight looked around to see that other stallions were now looking at them as well. "Spectre and Nightmare Moon proclaimed it, and eventually the news spread. It was also in the newspapers which are also given to the troops on the front lines." Commander Hoofson also began to notice the attention they were getting. "So you never told me your first name Commander…" He looked surprised.

"It's Eric…Eric Hoofson"

"That's a nice name-" Before Twilight could finish speaking they heard a huge explosion. "GET DOWN!" A large stallion yelled as the soldiers began charging into the woods. "Princess we need to keep moving!" Eric shouted over the noise of the ensuing battle. Twilight struggled to run as another explosion rocked the ground they were standing on. Ohn_o that poor Pony…_ _He's going to die without any help…_As Twilight stopped to try to help the injured squad member Eric turned around to see why she had quit running.

"Leave him we need to get out of here!" They looked up to see several bolts of magic emerged from the woods making their way to the campsite. BOOM! The shockwave nearly knocked Twilight off of her feet. Eric grabbed her before she could fall, and the two began to run as fast as they could out of the wrecked campsite. As the other spells landed off in the distance Twilight felt small tremors ripple through the ground.

"I told you it's not safe here!" Eric yelled as the two fled.

"What about the others we can't just leave them?" Twilight had never felt so frightened in her life. "We don't have a choice Princess!"

"Call me Twilight!" _Of all things to say…We are trying to escape death and I correct him on my name…_"I'm sorry you highness…er…Twilight" Eric was obviously in much better shape than Twilight as the constant running was beginning to take its toll on her. "Eric…Slow down please…" Twilight panted desperately trying to catch her breath. "It's ok I think we are a safe distance away from the battle…" He turned back to look at the battle going on in the edge of the forest. _Celestia's troops are obviously having trouble making it out of the woods. _

The two watched for several seconds as Spectre's soldiers began advancing into the forest. "Let's go we are almost to Hoofville" Eric turned around and began walking. Twilight had to pull herself away from what was happening in the woods. _I can't believe this what war is like…the amount of pure carnage…It was insanity…is this what Equestria is coming too…? _

The two had been walking for hours Twilight could see that nightfall was rapidly approaching. She looked over at Eric he was obviously on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. "Eric…We need to stop here…" Twilight struggled to utter that sentence as she felt herself being overcome from exhaustion. "Agreed…but we have no gear…" His voice trailed off as Twilight began to wonder off the road and into the field. "Don't need it…" Twilight plopped down into the soft grass and fell asleep almost immediately.

Twilight found herself inside of what appeared to be a prison. _Where am I? _As she walked down the dark corridor she began to hear the sound of a gentle sobbing. "Hello?" Twilight heard her voice echo down the hallway "Is anyone there?" She waited and got no response. As Twilight walked down the corridor the sound gradually got louder until she looked into a cell only to see an ancient looking mare. The mare had gray-ish coat with a slight purple tint. "Who are you…and where is this? The mare stopped sobbing and looked at her as if contemplating whether she was real or not. "Don't…Just don't please I beg you…" The mare's voice broke as she started sobbing again. "Don't do what?" Before the elderly mare could answer her the prison began to fade away

She woke up just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon._ Whoa that has to be the weirdest dream yet…_ Twilight shrugged it off as she got up and looked around the large field. "Eric we need to get moving" Twilight nudged the stallion. He jumped up instantly waking up. "Your right…I think if we move fast enough we can make it to Hoofville today!" He sound reinvigorated.

"I'm glad to see you wake so easy." Twilight gave him a friendly smile. "I've been a soldier for years before I joined Spectre's army…you learn to be alert even while asleep." The two made their way back onto the road. "So what made you want to join Spectre?" Twilight couldn't help but ask the determined looking stallion. "I have long distrusted Celestia…She has had so much power for so long. It wouldn't surprise me if she cast Spectre as the bad guy just so she could keep her throne…"

Twilight couldn't stop herself from smiling as the two continued talking for hours before realizing they had made it to Hoofville. _Wow..It's changed a lot since I have left…_Twilight looked to see a gray flag draped over the side of the building. Eric noticed her inspecting it "So do you like the new flag?" In the center of the flag was a triangle with Spectre's cutie mark at the top. She noticed her cutie mark was at the base of the triangle with Nightmare moon's on the other base. Even more interesting was the sun and the moon at opposite corners of the flag. "Yeah it's…interesting…" As they walked deeper into the town she noticed there we guards scattered everywhere. "I think they have an extra chariot that could probably take us to Manehatten…This will save us at a day's walk. When we get to Manehatten there is a chariot waiting to take you to Stalliongrad."

As they began to walk into the city hall an authoritative voice called them "Halt!" A stallion in silver armor approached them. "What is your business here?"

"The Princess wishes to see if there is an available chariot to take us to Manehatten…" Eric said sounding slightly irritated at the guard. "Oh...Well of course...My apologies your highness…" He opened the door letting them in.

Nearly an hour they found themselves flying through the sky heading for Manehatten. "So…I guess after this it's goodbye Twilight…" He actually seemed disappointed. _I guess we have had some interesting experiences over the last couple of days. _"No...I would like you to come with me to Stalliongrad." She saw his expression lighten up as she spoke "I want you to come and command my personal guard. That is if you want to"

"Yes! I mean yes I would like to."Eric answered trying to contain his excitement. They both gasped in amazement as they soared over Manehatten's skyline.


	7. Chapter 6

**Darkfall**

**Chapter 6**

"Welcome Princess Twilight" Spectre greeted them calmly as they entered the Stalliongrad palace "I'm assuming you have the war plans?" He smiled as Twilight opened her saddle bag and pulled out the scrolls. "Good…Now we will prepare for the assault…" _She's here! _Twilight felt her heart flutter when she saw Nightmare Moon arrive. "Nightmare!" She ran to greet the dark mare. "Twilight Sparkle...mmmppm"

Twilight was surprised when Nightmare broke the kiss "And who is this?" Eric clearly became nervous under Nightmare's intense scrutiny. "This is Commander Hoofson…I would like him to lead my personal guard."

"Very well…He can remain in the castle." Nightmare called one of the servants to find him a room. "Now my princess…I believe we have some business to attend to." The two followed Spectre into what appeared to be a large war room with a table in the middle. At the table was a collection of older looking stallion's who looked eager to begin.

"Ladies and gentlecolts we now have Celestia's war plans. This is indeed a great day" A devilish smile formed on his face as he finished "We now know their plans…" One of the generals stood up to speak. "Your highness don't you think they would have changed them by now?"

"Yes, there is no doubt they have since changed them, but we now have their strategy. It will be easy to guess their new strategy!" Spectre looked confident. "Now is our time!" Celestia will no longer rule Equestria. Generals I want a new push southward. It's time to break the stalemate" The atmosphere in the room was one of hope. "Equestria will be ours" He finished giving Nightmare Moon and Twilight a smile.

The generals went to analyze the plans as Twilight exited the room. She walked to the balcony of the massive castle. _Wow…The view of Stalliongrad is simply amazing…This city has been changed almost overnight_ "Do you like the view" Nightmare joined her on the balcony. Twilight gently nuzzled her soft fur. "It's amazing…So where are my parents?"

"They are being held in your personal study. Which I took the courtesy of having filled with books, but before you go how about you do me a favor…" Nightmare Moon finished seductively. "Of course…" Twilight gave her a romantic smile as she joined Nightmare Moon in their quarters.

"I'm going to give you what you have been craving" Nightmare said slyly as soon as Twilight closed the door. Nightmare pulled her slowly into a kiss embracing Twilight with her wings. Twilight felt her heart flutter as Nightmare passionately explored her mouth.

Twilight found herself on the bed locked in a tight embrace with Nightmare. A moan escaped her mouth as Nightmare began to kiss her soft undercoat. "mmm" Twilight could barely think as Nightmare moon continued. _This was better than she had dreamed…_ "Nightmare…I love you…" Twilight panted as waves of pleasure overcame her. Twilight was lost in ecstasy until she heard a sudden knock at the door. Nightmare moon looked up angrily "Who dares interrupt the princess!" Nightmare walked over to the door leaving Twilight lying on the bed. "Your highness….er highness's" The servant corrected himself when he saw Twilight lying on the bed "S-Spectre has requested for you to join him in the throne room…" The servant wilted under Nightmare moon's intense glare.

Twilight walked with Nightmare down to the throne room to find a crowd of ponies sitting in the room with Spectre looking at the crowd from his throne. _There are three chairs? _

"I have called you here for the official coronation of Princess Sparkle!" He announced as ponies continued to file into the room. As they strolled into the room Spectre stood up and walked over to a pedestal in front of his throne. _Is that a crown?_ "Welcome to your throne room princess!" He greeted Twilight as the crowd beamed at her. _Is this real? I must be dreaming. _She felt butterflies in her stomach as she approached the pedestal.

After placing the purple crown on her head he turned to face the crowd. "Welcome your new princess!" He shouted happily as the crowd roared. "All hail the Spectral Dominion!" Spectre shouted as Twilight sat down upon her throne. Spectre prepared to speak as he sat down upon his throne. "Death to Celestia! And may the Equestrian order be crushed under the hoof of our mighty army!"

Twilight watched as the entire crowd bowed to them. _Wow…being a royal feels…amazing…_ "Celestia is an evil power thirsty witch…" Twilight added "It will be my great pleasure to travel to Canterlot to witness her surrender!" Twilight knew she had just finished her ultimate betrayal of Celestia, But she felt amazing.

After the ceremony was finished Twilight left the throne room to head to the quarters that she shared with Nightmare Moon. _I forgot about my parents! _Twilight realized that the study was close to her quarters. Two guards were posted outside of the door. "I am here to see my parents" The guards gave her a polite bow before opening the door. "Twilight Sparkle!" Her parents greeted with a hug. "What has happened…why are you here…did they hurt you…?" His voice trailed off as he saw Twilights crown.

"No…not my daughter…I knew something was wrong..." she saw her mom start to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"You joined Spectre!" Her dad looked exasperated "How could you do that? Or why would you do that?"

"At first I fought him…then I realized it was Celestia who was the evil one!" Twilight saw her parents looking at her in shock. "She wants to keep her throne at all costs…she thought she had everyone fooled! and i now have the power to free Equestria from her tyranny" As Twilight walked over to the window of the study she looked back to see her father's face. _Why is he sad? I'm doing Equestria a favor…_

"You're not my daughter…your evil…A traitor." He slowly began to back away

"Why…Because I am smart enough to see through Celestia's façade and brave enough stand up to her?" Twilight smirked "You should be proud of me father…"

"No…My daughter is dead…" he replied coldly. Twilight looked to her mom who stared at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Fine…" Twilight called the guards in the room. "Take them to the dungeons…make sure they never see the light of day again!" she commanded trying to hold back tears as the guards dragged her parents away. "Celestia you have taken my own parents away from me!" She cursed loudly as tears streamed from her eyes.

_Why…don't they see it…Celestia's evil…Not me...? _Twilight felt hollow as she walked down the corridor trying to hold back tears. She wandered into her bedroom, and found that Nightmare had already fallen asleep. As she crawled into the bed she heard Nightmare's voice "What's wrong my princess?"

Twilight choked down a sob "They said I was evil...they disowned me…" Nightmare Moon gave her a sympathetic kiss. "Many have been indoctrinated by Celestia…Those like your parents who refuse to see reason will die alongside Celestia…" Twilight snuggled the alicorn feeling her warm undercoat against her face and fell into a deep sleep.

"Good morning your highness" A yellow mare greeted her. "I am your personal servant!" Twilight noticed that Nightmare had left already. "So why did you wake me up so early?" The mare gave her a kind smile. "Spectre has requested that I bring you to the war room." Twilight was slightly irritated at how cheery the mare was. "My name is Sun Shine!" _Ugh...of course it is… _

Twilight found that the War room was full by the time she got there. "Twilight!" Spectre appeared to be glad she was here. "I have an important assignment for you…that is of course if you wish to do it" he finished politely.

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	8. Chapter 7

**Darkfall**

**Chapter 7**

"Rainbow Dash has important information on Cloudsdale's magical defenses. Those defenses make it extremely difficult to capture cloudsdale" He turned to a diagram of cloudsdale that was hanging on the wall near the table "However not even our best ponies have been able to get the information out of her…We have relocated her to the castle dungeons for now." _That is not surprising…Ugh why did she have to woken up for this? _"Rainbow Dash represents the element of loyalty. I doubt even your best will be able to get the information…" Twilight replied trying not to sound annoyed.

"That is where you come in" Spectre returned to his seat "Perhaps we can't, but she doesn't know about you yet…she still trusts you."

"So you want me to get Twilight to give us the information on the magical defenses?"

"Exactly…So is that a yes?" Spectre replied calmly.

"Yes. I'm sure Rainbow Dash will cave…She never was the smartest pony…" Twilight chuckled.

"Good! The guards will prepare you" He motioned for her to follow several stallions that had been quietly standing in the corner.

As soon as they reached the entrance to the dungeons the head of the guards greeted her respectfully. "Hello your highness, Spectre has ordered me to make you look like you belong here for the purposes of your mission" Twilight gave him a nod and the stallions proceeded to mess up her mane and put dirt in her coat.

"Good…this ought to do the trick." The head guard admired their work. After putting shackles around her hoofs and a cover over her horn the guards led her into the dimly lit dungeon.

_How deep is Rainbow dash's cell? _After nearly 20 minutes the group reached a dark cell with a cyan pony in it. Twilight saw Dash was slumped against a wall her mane and coat was extremely dirty and matted. As the guards shoved Twilight into the cell Dash woke up. "T-Twilight? Is it really you?" Rainbow Dash looked excited but depressed at the same time.

"Yes…" Twilight did her best to appear sad. She could tell Dash had fallen for it almost immediately. _I guess it's because she has no reason to not trust me. _"How did they…" Rainbow Dash's voice trailed off. "I was ordered deliver a message to one of the generals on the battlefront near Steedston. So why are you here Dash?"

Rainbow walked to the cell bars to look for the guards. After seeing that they had left she turned back around and looked Twilight in the eyes "Spectre wants the key to disable Celestia magical defenses around cloudsdale…But I told his guards that I would die before I told him!" Dash exclaimed proudly. Twilight did her best to feign surprise "What does he want with the magical defenses?"

"If those magical defenses get disabled then there is no way we will be able to hold Cloudsdale… If Cloudsdale it will be easy for them to launch air attacks on Canterlot" Dash was clearly buying into the ploy. Twilight walked closer to Dash and whispered into her ear "So…umm does it work?"

"Well I can't really tell you…" Dash looked uncertain.

"You can trust me Rainbow Dash…I mean we are friends after all." Twilight finished, starting to get nervous that the plan might not work after all.

"No…Celestia made me swear to secrecy..." Rainbow dash looked away from her.

"Dash why would I lie to you…You saved my life before...remember when we first met all that time ago. "

"Well I guess…" Rainbow Dash sighed, and walked to the cell bars to make sure no guards were approaching "But you can never repeat this…Understand?" Twilight nodded in agreement. "The weather factory is the core of the magical field that protects Cloudsdale…Or more specifically the ruby in the middle of the factory contains magical energy that casts a shield around Cloudsdale. It is able to keep most of Spectre's forces out…" Rainbow Dash continued explaining "If someone was to remove that ruby the shield would fail leaving Cloudsdale exposed…" Rainbow dash went into detail how the ruby worked in the factory.

Twilight had to force herself not to sound excited. _I still have several hours till the guards come to get me…_ The thought of having to spend more time in the cell was enough to help her. Twilight snapped out of her thoughts when Rainbow Dash began to cry "I just wish I could see Luna one more time. It has been so long...I just can't believe she's gone." Twilight had seen that look so many times over the last few times. She saw Dash's eyes glaze over. _I can't let her go like this… _Rainbow Dash seemed to be slowly weathering away.

After a few minutes she managed to get the device off of her horn. _I've done it! _She used her magic to cast an illusionary spell. Twilight looked down as her fur changed colors, and she felt herself grow slightly larger. "Rainbow Dash" _I guess it changed my voice to _"I've missed you." Twilight was surprised when Dash instantly snapped back into reality "Luna can it be?" her voice suddenly full of joy.

"Yes…" Twilight answered forcing herself to smile.

Rainbow dash began to cry tears of joy "I've missed you so much lulu…" Dash gave twilight a kiss. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Twilight felt dash's tongue enter her mouth. It was slow but passionate. _I will at least leave her with this…_ Twilight returned the kiss. "I love you Rainbow Dash." Twilight tried think of what Luna would say.

Rainbow Dash broke the kiss still holding Twilight in her hooves. "I knew you were still here…I've seen you in my dreams. I never forgot about you." Dash began to slowly kiss her once again.

She continued to hold Rainbow Dash until she heard the guards coming. "Good night Rainbow Dash" Twilight cast a sleep spell on Dash before transforming back into herself.

"Did you get the information?" The guard opened up the cell door noticing Rainbow Dash sleeping peacefully on the floor of the cell. "Yes." Twilight left the dungeon with the guard.

"I want you to give Rainbow Dash a better cell…" Twilight gave the guard a stern look.

"Of course your highness." He bowed respectfully as she walked back up to the castle.

Twilight found Spectre lounging on his throne. "I have the information that you needed." He stood up to accompany her to the war room. "Good…Twilight you have done more for out war effort than anyone else…even the generals." His smile did little to ease Twilight's guilt about betraying Rainbow Dash. _At least she will have a happy memory…and perhaps she won't have to be in a dark cell for much longer… _

As the two entered the war room Twilight had to choke down a sob as all of the generals looked at her intently. "Twilight has been able to do something that not even our best torturers could do…she has successfully extracted the information about Cloudsdale's defenses." Spectre announced proudly.

_What have I become…? Are they right…? Am I the evil one…? But Celestia she's the dictator we are freeing Equestria…Surely it can't be true…_ Twilight began to explain the layout of Cloudsdale's magical defense's pushing the thoughts of Rainbow Dash out of her mind. "Good…this will be easier than I thought. All we need to do is get a Pegasus to infiltrate cloudsdale" Spectre looked at his generals "However getting past the guards will be difficult… I will need a list of our double agents inside of Cloudsdale."

A young mare at the far end of the table stood up "I believe I have someone your highness." Spectre looked intrigued "And who is that?

"Her name is Ice Wind…She's an ex-member of the wonderbolts"

**Cpt. Eclipse**


End file.
